After the After
by coalways
Summary: This story continues the 7th Season with a heated discussion between Cristina and Meredith. Following that, Cristina examines the possibilities and what it might take for a future with Owen.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I am here again. What's wrong with me?" she said with knees pulled up to her chest sitting on Meredith's couch, staring at her person and baby Zola. "I shouldn't be here but I am. I should have never told him but I did. What the fuck did I do? I could have just gotten it over and done with, without him even knowing about it. "

"Cristina!" Meredith said with a somewhat annoyed and exhausted yet empathetic face. "You did not just say that! You can't say stuff like that." Meredith continued "You stopped and paused to talk to your husband. You told him and to me, that is huge. Remember not too long ago you wanted to skip that part but this time with your HUSBAND. You didn't! That is something, Cristina. You love Owen. You really love him and you know that you needed to talk to him about this. But then... Meredith paused a little...and, and I'm sorry—I love you and I always have your back cuz I'm your person and all but I'm —." She stopped mid-sentence.

Cristina was waiting. The look anticipation on her face had a sad, brace yourself feel. "I'm—. Cristina's look of anticipation was getting more and more antsy. "Meredith, just say it!"

"I'm pissed! I'm pissed at you Cristina!" There it was. Cristina's head hung and her eyes started filling up with tears. Meredith's eyes also full of tears. "How do you get pregnant and I get to struggle for months...How can you just throw it away like that. I know, I have Zola now and she's beautiful but you have to get that what you have now in you is a gift. Holy fuck, I sound fucking ridiculous and lifey and crazy cuz you KNOW, I am not lifey but fuck. I don't know. "

Meredith was full on crying now and Zola was getting upset now too. "You made an appointment." Cristina fought back her tears and fought back with a shout, "I never wanted this, Mer. To be a mother!" Meredith cut Cristina off - "I never either! You KNOW that but I changed I saw more! You and I know I had the worst fucking motherly mother ever and I never wanted to be like her and I am not going to be. I promise you that!...Meredith looked at Cristina and saw that she was about to break. "What is it Cristina? What is this?"

Cristina looked blank, tears streaming down her face. "I can't. I can't do it, Mer." "Yes," Mer started again but before she finished Cristina continued, "I can't be scared again. I just got over whatever and now if I bring a baby in this world I know I'll love it. But people die, people get shot or hit by a bus and they die. I can't lose another person."

Meredith finally got it. She went in to hug Cristina with one arm while holding Zola in the other.


	2. Chapter 2: The Epiphany

**Chapter 2**

Owen was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling replaying their conversations over and over hours before when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He shot up, "Cristina!"

"Nope! Try again." The voice was familiar and ever-surprising. It was the last person he thought he'd see tonight.

"Derek?"

"Yah! It's me. I brought scotch."

It was the third round by now and both men sat at the kitchen table and continued to share the silence.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Cristina was awoken by a screaming Zola. It was already the fourth time for Cristina to be awakened by Zola. But it really didn't matter. Her mind was racing all night long, racing with thoughts, uncertainty and more thoughts. She thought about her dad, how she'd misses him every day. And she thought about the ridiculously, privileged life her parents gave her. She thought about every critical moment that got her to this moment. <em>Seeing Owen for the first time off that ambulance. The icicle, the first hot kiss and wondering who the hell was this man. Then meeting him again with all the darkness and what they went through—the PSTD, Beth, the choking, Teddy, the shooting. She thought about Owen and his face—the happiness when he heard the news and the complete anger and sorrow when she told him about the appointment.<em>

Zola continued to cry and she thought to herself. Can I really do that? Do I want that? At the moment it was a definite no. But in the same moment she knew she wanted and still wants a life with Owen. That was about the only thing she was sure about. She never has been good about telling him but she knew in her whole being that she needed Owen—she couldn't breathe without him. Can I think I could want it? Can we? Together? Zola's crying was getting in the way of Cristina's thoughts. She sat there on the couch just waiting for Meredith to soothe Zola. Wailing from Zola, waiting from Cristina..waiting and suddenly Zola's cries quieted with a hush from Meredith in the distance. Holy fuck! She's doing it. My Mer...skinny, twisted Mer is doing it. SHE is doing it! She ran up the stairs and slammed open Zola's door.

"Okay, let's do this. I'm doing it!" Cristina yelled. Meredith was startled and puffed some baby powder in her hand over Zola. Zola giggled.

"What are you doing, Cristina?" Meredith asked.

"I'm going to...she paused... think about this," Cristina said with an elated and oh-so-proud voice. She held Meredith square against her and said,

"I'm really going to think about this. I'm really not going through with the appointment yet or maybe ever, I don't know. But I'm going to imagine a life and not be afraid. You still have Wyatt's pager number right?"


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Wyatt

**Chapter 3**

Cristina charged into Dr. Wyatt's office as soon as the crack opened slightly. She hurried past the exiting patient who happened to be Shadow Sheppard. In the back of Cristina's mind, she thought – ah duh, yah makes total sense—it's gotta suck to be in a shadow. Whatever stick to what's important Cristina. She plopped right down on the Dr. Wyatt's sofa.

Dr. Wyatt said in a somewhat already exasperated yet patient voice,

"Hello, Cristina. I'm very glad to finally see you on a one-on-one basis."

"Dr. Wyatt. I know. I know you've been waiting to see me. I know that I am overly-competitive, insensitive, emotionally detached and unavailable, all partly because of my dead-daddy issues. I get it. But I'm telling you now we have to fix me cuz I got a lot to do and fix and work out myself so c'mon, let's go fix me."

"Cristina. Slow down and back up. What is going on with you? Why now?"

"I'm pregnant. You're the fifth person to know and I don't know if I want it. Well actually I don't want it. I NEVER wanted them. But now there is Owen and he wants them and I booked an appointment and he threw me out and I felt... and now I don't know if I don't want them or not. I think it all has to do with my dad, so fix me like you've fixed Mer and how you fixed Owen."

For the first time, Dr. Wyatt could see a hint of vulnerability in Dr. Yang's eyes.

"Cristina. Thank you for coming. I know this was a big step for you—a really big step for you to come and make an appointment. Well actually you kind just forced your way into my schedule but that's besides the point... but therapy can..." Cristina's knees were jerking up and down and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dr. Wyatt! I get it but let's move along, now. You can't be that terrible of a shrink, right. Tell me how to fix myself!"

"Cristina! There is no magic bullet here. You know why you have issues. You said it yourself. Dead-daddy issues! I can't just fix you. There's no magic bullet. You have to do the work. Do the time and talk with me and let's figure this out. You take it one day at a time, one session at a time, one relationship at a time, and slowly the walls will come down."

"Umm you don't get it, Owen kicked me out. And our marriage may have been obliterated last night at a decision I made without him. And I have to let him know what I've not decided to do, I think."

"Ya. I get that you made a decision that may have been right for you at that moment but you failed to see Owen's side, but more importantly you chose to ignore Owen's side. That's not all shrink stuff Cristina. That's normal human being stuff. You did a shitty thing, a really shitty, shitty thing to your so called partner if life and you have to fix it. But I know you will cuz I know you love Owen a very great deal. Now, the why you did and do what you do stuff is the shrink stuff and I promise to be honest with you and hard on you when I can but you have to promise to show up...if you want to fix you."

"What the eff.." Cristina held her tongue and took a deep breath and looked the red head square in the eye. "Okay. Let's do this then. I'm in. I'm going to find Owen and talk to him and tell him that I cancelled the appointment and apologize."

Her mind was racing again with a hundred thoughts from Owen, a baby and her dad, and what happened with Burke."

"Dr. Wyatt, I don't know if I can do this," she said with the sincerest of voices.

"Cristina. The question isn't if you can it's if you WANT to."


	4. Chapter 4: A tryst

**Chapter 4**

Owen was in the pit tending to a MVC when his pager went off.

_911: We need to talk. Meet me in the boiler room at 10, C._

He was relieved to hear from her - to know she was alright. He was so angry and disappointed last night, but he's the one who should have left. Owen finished overseeing his final patient from the MVC and handed her to Dr. Torres.

He was standing there by one of the pipes reminiscing so many moments they've had in this room. He looked at his watch and it was just getting on 10. The door opened and it was her. She was in her standard scrubs but she never looked so beautiful than she did in that moment. Mostly because after Owen finally cooled down from the night before, all he knew was a longing to see her face again. He was about to start to say something. But she blurted out,

"I cancelled the appointment! I cancelled the appointment and I started seeing Dr. Wyatt. I know I did a shitty thing to you. It was more than shitty. It was unfathomable and I will spend the next 40 years making it up to you that is, if you let me. I know I have not been here. I mean, I have been here - the best I could. But I know you need more and I want more for us too."

Cristina was shaking and sobbing with a vulnerability that she only and rarely shares with Owen. She continued,

"I need you to understand that this is a big thing and I freaked. I NEVER wanted a baby, Owen. I never wanted a baby because I can't imagine being scared again. Everyone I loved left me and when you got shot...". She paused and took a breath, "I am not saying we'll have the baby but I want to imagine a huge life with you. If you let me if you can forgive me."

Cristina finally stopped talking for Owen to respond. There was a silence and a tension that was thick in the air. Their eyes were completely locked on each other. Cristina was growing impatient with the silence and broke first. In one moment, she quickly turned for the door and said,

"I give you some time to let you think."

As she turned to open the door, Owen's hand grabbed on her trailing hand. He used his other hand to shut the door behind her and she turned around to face him. He looked at her with the most piercing eyes. Her eyes stared back darting back and forth over his face, surveying every curve, every line. God she thought, she couldn't get enough of this man – she could stare at him all day. Owen pulled Cristina's lips into his. The kiss was long and deep, dripping with forgiveness and promise. Cristina collapsed slightly with a relief that overcame her. In that moment of relief she parted her lips and welcomed Owen's delicious tongue allowing him to strengthen the kiss. She responded back with an equal amount of fury. Their tongues sliding back and forth, their hands enveloping their every curve—Owen caressing everywhere he longed for over the past 24 hours, massaging and touching her ass, up her back and under her shirt. He brushed across the front of her breasts, cupping and squeezing in the same rhythm of their tongues. Cristina countered with the same actions. She caressed his shoulders, chest and ass and finally reached for his great bulge in front, palming him up and down and cupping with her fingers now and then. She could feel him getting harder as they continued. Owen and Cristina broke their passionate kiss for a quick breath and visual check. They both stared each other and gave each other a quick but wicked smile. They knew they had to finish hard and fast. She reached for his neck, hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Owen met Cristina's lips again and spun her around so her back was up against the adjacent wall. Owen was careful not to put Cristina's ass on the burning hot grate. A hazard they learned to avoid from previous experiences. Cristina shot her hands down Owen's scrubs untying the front and pulling them down fast along with his boxer briefs. It had only been a couple of days since their last lovemaking session but she missed his long, thick shaft in her. Owen did the same to Cristina's scrub bottoms, untying them and stripping Cristina down in front of him. He loved her pussy. Owen lifted Cristina by her underarms and with the help of her slight hop, he managed to slip inside her moist center in one smooth motion. Cristina sucked in a breath as Owen's cock pierced her. He pinned Cristina against the wall and she quickly pulled up the bottom of Owen's shirt over his head and threw it off to the corner. Owen did the same to Cristina's scrub tops. Their motions so swift and flawless that you'd swear it was a ballet they were performing. Something you know that they could only have mastered after many, many trysts. Cristina opened up her bra and both stared at each other's naked torsos. Cristina was first to act, lunging forward with her mouth and tongue, kissing Owen's perfect chest, licking his nipples and working up his neck and meeting his lips. Owen started a rhythmic motion that penetrated Cristina's core as she darted her tongue in and out of his mouth.

It was Owen's turned now. He bent his head down to Cristina's breasts capturing one nipple and sucking and swirling the tip and along its sides. He bit down slight enough to hear Cristina's squeal which only tighten his length in her. His penetrating motions were accelerating now and both were panting with ecstasy. They were getting close. But Owen could not neglect her other nipple. He bent down tonguing it. He slowed down his cock and deepened his thrusts. He took his time now with both breasts and nipples licking and sucking. His right hand giving both a last caress and hard squeeze. The hand trailed down from Cristina's chest straight south to her clit. The tips of his forefingers massaged and rubbed her clit in a circular motion and in sync with Owen's thrusts. Owen reached his fingers into Cristina gently wanting to moisten them so he can smooth her clit with her own juices. He quickened his pace, plunging deeper and deeper, rubbing faster and faster. Cristina was on the brink and squeezed and tightened her muscle around Owen's cock just as hard as his pulses. Cristina wrapped her arms tighter around Owen's neck and pulled away her lips to let her body quiver. Owen in the same moment letting go a final grunt and filling her center. Both out of breath, Cristina turned back her head to say straight in his mouth and staring in his blue eyes. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5: Homework

**Chapter 5**

Cristina slowly led Owen up the firehouse stairs. Their hands were linked. Cristina was a couple of steps ahead of Owen. He loved watching her go up those stairs – one of the perks of living in the firehouse. His eyes paid special attention to her hips and the curves on her gorgeous ass, flexing up and down with every step. They continued up to her waist and then up the back to her lush dark locks. They both had a full day of saving lives but in the free moments they could spare, each thought about the boiler room and continuing where they left off. There was a lot to talk about and think about but right now they wanted to devour each other even more.

They finally reached the top of the stairs. Owen's body met his wife's and his body enveloped hers. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck. He slowly dragged his hands up the sides of her thighs and up along the side of her chest and moved them around her front, pressing down with a focused pressure then hovered on both breasts. He peeled her jacket off. Cristina could feel her temperature rise in her core. And in one quick scoop, she was in Owen's arms and yelled out her loveable and teasing laugh.

Owen threw her on the bed and he tore off his clothes as fast as he could. Cristina matched her husband's actions and stripped down to her black lace panties and demi cup bra. He stood at the edge of the bed with his eyes locked on Cristina like a predator fixed on its prey. Cristina loved every moment of her husband's hunt. She inched backwards toward the top of the bed and removed her bra and flung it at Owen. She had her weight resting on her hands with one leg bent and the other flat—posing in her half nakedness. She stared back and took in all of him. She could not help but zone in on his semi-hard cock. She licked the top of her lips and let her knee fall, welcoming and opening herself to Owen as she gave him a oh-so-naughty look. With a smile, Owen knelt down on the bed and crawled toward Cristina. He grabbed her ankles toward him which knocked her flat on her back. He started kissing her ankle and continued up the inside of her legs. Cristina moaned in anticipation and started caressing her breasts. Owen met Cristina's center. Owen's eyes stopped just above it and placed a tender kiss on Cristina's belly. Cristina brought her hands up to Owen's head and gently caressed it. Their simple gestures signified an understanding of what they were agreeing to—a commitment to consider a life together with a child. Owen slowly pulled down Cristina's panties. He brought his lips toward her center. He kissed her crevices and worked around her V-shape and finally began licking furiously between her folds. Flicking and sucking her clit with a wild passion, Owen finally slipped his forefingers in her. Cristina sucked in a quick breath and released soft whisper of Owen's name.

"O-wen, mmmmm."

She pushed her fingers through Owen's hair. They slid off his head and she pushed up her sides and stopped at her breasts, twisting her nipples. She grabbed Owen's free hand and licked his fingers, and sucked on his index finger as if it was the cock she wanted. She placed Owen's wet fingers on her nipples now. The cool sensation made her moan even more. Owen rubbed and twisted Cristina's nipples until they tingled her senseless. Cristina pulled Owen's head up and panted to her husband,

"I need you to be inside me."

Owen's thick shaft was rock hard from his feast of foreplay. Cristina grabbed Owen's lips with hers and Owen slid his cock into Cristina's wet core. Their rhythm and motion although familiar had a new energy—their reconciliation and commitment peppered the pace. Owen reached and thrusted deeper. Both were nearing climax and in their final throes of passion, both Cristina and Owen stared back at one another with a new found love for one another.

Cristina and Owen laid there enjoying their post-coital time. Cristina was playing and caressing Owen's few chest hairs.

"We can do this, Cristina," Owen said as he broke the contented silence. Cristina looked up at him. "We can. And I know in my heart you can too." He whispered with an assuredness Cristina has seen before. She recognized it because it was the same kind of assuredness that Owen had when he told Cristina that they could make it as a couple and it popped up again after the shooting. He has and always will have complete faith in her and in them. It's one of the reasons why she loves him so much. He could always see the positive in them and her. He was stubborn about it but never pushed her. He just supported her and asked her to trust him. For Cristina, meeting him halfway was a big step...the biggest she's taken. One by one she has stretched herself emotionally with him. It has surprised her if she was really honest about it. There was no way in hell she was gonna be married but she is. And dammit, he was right again with the fact that they were together because they wanted to be together and not because she was a PSTD mess.

"How can you be so damned sure about all this, Owen?" Cristina had to ask.

"I know we... you... can do this because you pulled me out, Cristina," Owen sat up and pulled Cristina's shoulders up so her head was face to face with his. "You pulled me out of a very dark place and you gave me my life back...only it's better than it was in the 'before' because you're with me. I have you. You never gave up on me. Never. And I will not give up on you or us. He placed his hand on Cristina's belly."

Owen looked down.

"I never should have kicked you out...I" Cristina stopped him and placed her fingers over his lips.

"Shhh, shhh. No, Owen. I needed that. I needed to understand what I had done. How much I hurt you and how much I shut you out sometimes," Cristina said with an almost shameful look. "But I promise I will try to let you in more. You have to understand that I that I have told myself since I was 9 years old that it is better to have NOT loved than have lost. I know it's twisted and wrong but it's been my truth for the better part of my life. And that had a lot to do with my thinking about the baby. I don't know if I can do it. There is too much to lose when you're a mother. I know this doesn't make sense to you but that's why I'm seeing Wyatt to get her to help me through this twisted mess."

"Cristina, of course I get it," Owen said softly. Owen pulled her closed and kissed her head. "Don't you remember how you pulled me out. We can do this, Cristina. I know we can, together."

"Okay. We're going to think about this together then," Cristina said with a lightened tone. "Let us imagine what this can be. When I have to make a big decision, you know I need all the facts, so I've... I mean, WE, dear, have a lot of work to do. I will talk to Lucy to tell her what we're doing." She got up to put her jeans back on. Owen sat up with a bewildered look on his face and tried to catch up with his dark, twisty, obsessive and overachieving wife. He asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to Callie's. I'm going to grab all her prenatal and parenting books to really get an idea of what I could be signing up for and..." Cristina stopped. "Oh my god... oh my god. It's perfect!" Cristina knelt back down to give Owen a quick peck and took off towards the stairs.

"What's perfect?" Owen shouted over towards his wife. He could hear Cristina run back with happy feet.

"A skills lab!"

Owen shook his head chucked and delighted with his wife enthusiasm to solve parenthood and fell back into his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6: Skills Lab

**Chapter 6**

"Shut the front door!" Callie said with amazement cradling baby Sofia in her arms. Mark and Arizona we're in the OR together on operating on an 11-year-old burn victim.

"It's true. I am. Going on seven weeks – still early," Cristina confirmed it. "Now, Callie, you know me, right? You know that I never wanted kids. Ever. I don't have a nurturing bone in my body..."

"Not true!" Callie interrupted. "You're baby Sof.."

It was Cristina's turn to interrupt, "And now I am going to tell you something where you have to promise me that you won't be all Catholic-y and judgmental."

"Pluh-leez! Uh, I'm raising my baby with my lesbian lover and man-whore baby-daddy. Scratch that Mark is not a man-whore anymore."

"Uhh! Promise me!"

"Okay. Non judgmental!"

"I never wanted a baby and Owen always has and we talked and argued and talked and argued, and I just went ahead and booked an appointment anyway..."

"Cristina!"

"Uhh, non judgmental. Let me finish!" Cristina yelled back. "And then Owen kicked me out and I went to Meredith's and she and I fought. I thought about it and cancelled the appointment. I booked an appointment to start seeing Dr. Wyatt and I went back to Owen to beg for his forgiveness and I am mulling it over with him." Cristina finished.

"You're MULLING it over?" Callie asked.

"Well you know what I mean. I am, I mean, we are going to 'pause and decide together'." Cristina sighed. Her voice turned to a more serious tone. "Look I am not proud what I did or almost did. I'm not. But I'm going to examine what it means to have a child... Owen's child... with him now. And that's where you come in. I need all your _What to Expect Books_ and you need to do up a "Callie-fied" Skills Lab for me!"

"Wow. Okay," Callie said with an understanding voice and got up to walk over to Cristina. "Look Cristina, I know you think you're a total bad ass and all, and you are. But I've lived with you for two years and I know you're someone that I want on my side – on my daughter's side. Because you're nothing but heart. I'm really proud of you making this step."

"You're not going in for a hug are you?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Godmother/daughter/ mother hug!"

* * *

><p>"So before you go Cristina. Tell me about this skills lab you said you've put together," Dr. Wyatt said.<p>

Cristina answered back, "I didn't put it together. I asked Dr. Torres to assist me in better preparing myself for what I, we might be getting into."

"You know, Cristina. Being a parent will not be in a controlled environment. You will have to learn to let go sometimes. You have to let yourself feel "the not knowing part".

"Right... well I have got a skills lab and I think Dr. Nelson will be up any moment." Cristina got up and moved her way to the door.

"Same time next week right?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Owen walked in the skills lab and could not believe his eyes. Callie had a huge grin and was holding baby Sofia. She had arranged for the skills lab after everyone's shift and in return she was going to treat the gang out to Joe's. Owen looked around and was amazed. He heard about Callie's keen preparedness when it came to skills labs and exams. He heard about her legendary flash cards, but he never imagined this. There were at least five different stations—each was signified by its own colour-coded sign describing its own baby-disaster scenario: feeding, teething, sleeping, diapering and a final mystery scenario called <em>'nothing's wrong but the baby can't stop crying'.<em>

"Holy Fuck!" Cristina walked in gawking at the skills lab Callie put together.

Callie was up at the front of the room.

"Okay. Welcome Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt to your "what to expect" skills lab. I know you both are perhaps thinking about having a baby." Callie gave Cristina a knowing look in front of everyone. She promised to keep her pregnancy a secret even to her partners, Arizona and Mark. She continued, "And as you know it wouldn't be right if we didn't explore this life decision without a friendly, little skills lab. Thank you to everyone who decided to help in Owen and Cristina's lab, today. Even if you were volun-told. And because of your generosity, I'll buy the first round at Joe's. Sofia's granddaddy is in for a quick visit and is more than happy to watch her for an hour. Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt each of you will start at opposite ends of the room and will perform each skills station alone until you reach the middle table and final scenario, _'nothing's wrong but the baby can't stop crying'. _You'll note that each station had its own wrench-rep. A wrench-rep is someone there at your station to throw a wrench in your seemingly sound baby station resolution, just to keep you on your toes. And you see that all of the stations are wired with their own baby crying effects via their respective iPods. Gotta love technology."

"Wah-wah-wah," Jackson added. He was surprised Yang actually wanted to explore this issue but love is love and if Owen wants a baby, he thought to himself. The others laughed. Mark chimed in.

"Hunt, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

Owen countered, "Bring it, Sloan. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Baby poo! Cuz that happens you know!" he yelled across the room. It was Arizona's turn now,

"Hey, leave our daughter's private matters private please. No lady wants her biological idiosyncrasies broadcasted...but it's pretty frackin' gross and kinda cute at the same time."

"Ewwwww," April fired back.

"Hey, hey people. Let's leave my baby's poo out of it," Callie yelled getting control of her room again. "Dr. Yang, Dr. Hunt, take your positions and good luck. Oh and time is up in about 75 minutes or if anyone of us gets paged. Besides, stage 2 of the skills lab is coming later."

Cristina and Owen eyed one another with a puzzled look. Cristina went to work at the feeding station first. It took her some time to figure out the bottle sterilizer but she managed to feed and burp the dummy baby pretty smoothly. On to the sleeping station.

Meanwhile Owen got started at the diapering station. Mark had a surprised him and actually messed up the dummy baby's diaper with jars of baby food so the simulation exercise was quite real. Despite it all Owen glided through that station. Owen looked up at Cristina and saw her swaddling the baby doll while she put the other "S's" in effect. Cristina got her hands on a bestselling book _Happiest Baby on the Block_, and explained to Owen every chapter—what each S stood for, and why it was important: swaddling, sucking, swinging, side position and shhh...ushing. He loved how she was really embracing the idea of what a life could be for them. Owen knew that this was Cristina's way of coping with the unknown—to tackle it from every angle with a most-thorough preparedness. But he did wonder to himself if she was really ready for it emotionally. Owen shook that thought out of his head for a moment because he had to give Cristina credit to fully committing herself to thinking about it the best way she knew how. For that...Owen was grateful. He loved her so much and was so proud of her. All he could do was stare across the room with a big proud smile on his face. Cristina felt her husband's eyes across the room. She smiled back. Owen was onto the teething station. The fake cries were getting louder and louder. Owen knew just what to do and grabbed the appropriate option he had available—a frozen face cloth. Cristina looked on proudly. That's my boy, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Both Cristina and Owen were at their wits end. No medical degree could deduct the scenario. By now each had served up every possible resolution but Fake Baby Five's cries got louder and louder. It was going on close to 45 minutes at this station. Their patience was wearing thin on the skills lab and each other.<p>

"That's it! I'm done!" Cristina yelled. Owen looked down with disappointment then he heard. "Babe, grab the stroller, we're taking it out!" Owen didn't know what that meant but he grabbed baby Sofia's stroller and followed Cristina. Jackson and the rest of the group watched as the prospective parents walked right out of the skills lab with a fake baby and Sofia's stroller.

"Hey! That's a $700 stroller they just stole!" Mark yelled holding baby Sofia.

"Cristina!" Owen yelled. They were half way down the path outside the hospital. "Cristina, you can stop now."

Owen chuckled. "It stopped crying."

Cristina stopped walking and looked down at her cradling the doll and blurted out a laugh.

"I read on some new mother blog that a change in environment is always a good option."

Her husband nodded and wrapped his arms Cristina and Fake Baby Five, "It's a good option. You did good, Yang. You did good."


	7. Chapter 7: The Doppler Effect

**Chapter 7**

Cristina could hear Owen in the shower. She was flipping through the famed book: _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. She stopped on week 9. She was just about 9 weeks now so she really had to make a decision once and for all. It read:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your Baby in Week 9 of Pregnancy<strong>_

_Your baby, now the size of a green olive, has grown about an inch since last week. Tiny muscles are beginning to form, so while he might not be ready to pump iron, he's gearing up to move his arms and legs. It's still too soon to feel anything in your belly, but you might be able to hear something at your next checkup. Try listening for your baby's heartbeat via a Doppler device — that welcome sound should be audible anytime now._1

* * *

><p>"We could hear its heartbeat now." Cristina whispered to herself. Her mind started racing with thoughts. Owen came out wrapped in a towel while drying his hair off with another. He uncovered his face and saw Cristina's concerned face.<p>

"Look!" she pointed to the page. Owen picked up the book and read the excerpt. He smiled.

"Aww, it's a little olive." Taking a seat beside Cristina.

"No, not that! We can hear its heartbeat soon. Real Baby One's heartbeat." Owen could see Cristina's panicked look creeping out.

"You know, calling it Real Baby One implies there will be more babies." Owen said trying to lighten the mood. He could tell it didn't work when Cristina shot him a nasty look. He continued, "Okay, yes. We can probably start to hear a heartbeat with an external device now."

"Don't you see. This makes it really, real—Real Baby One, real. I'm running out of time. The longer I wait the harder it will be."

"Hey, slow down. We said we'd give you until your first trimester. You have a couple of weeks still," Owen said gingerly as if he was shh-ushing and calming a skittish animal feeling cornered. "I've been watching you, Cristina. You've been doing great and have really dove into making an informed decision about being a mother. I am so proud of you. I love you."

Cristina looked at Owen's tender loving eyes. She loved him so much and couldn't believe she was actually considering this. How she actually could see a life together with Owen and Real Baby One.

"Go get my medicine bag in the closet would you?"

Owen returned and Cristina opened it and fished out some petroleum jelly and a Doppler device. Owen smiled.

"Of course, Dr. Yang—you stole a Doppler?"

"Whatever. There was plenty there. Just help me." Cristina pulled up her shirt and slipped off her pink panties halfway down revealing one of Owen's favourite part of her body.

"Mmmm. Hot!"

Cristina gave him a smile. But Owen could tell she was getting impatient when he heard her sigh.

"You know, it still could be too soon." Owen said as he squirted the jelly.

"AHHHHhhh! Frreakin' cold!" Cristina yelped.

"Oooh, sorry babe." Owen said sliding his hands over Cristina's lower abdomen and upper pelvis trying to warm the jelly up. Even though it was a very medical scenario on their bed, Owen couldn't help feel turned on and a tightening in his groin. He turned on the Doppler and started feeling around with the probe.

"I'm telling you babe it's..."

Cristina quickly shut him up. "Shh!"

They both listened quietly to the static of the Doppler. Owen continued to move around the probe. He positioned it lower just above her slit to the right. It was faint but he found it. The pulsing was fast. Though it was faint, Cristina could tell it was a strong steady pace—about 164 beats per minute. Cristina's eyes started tearing up and Owen reached with his other hand and wiped the tear that trickled down Cristina's cheek with his thumb. They listened for another minute and he turned it off.

"Yes." Cristina whispered to Owen. He knew right away what that meant and his eyes grew wider with love and fell upon hers.

"Yes," he whispered back. "Cristina, are you sure?"

"Yes, Owen. I want this." She grabbed his face with her delicate, genius hands. "I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want a life with you and this baby." She brought her lips gently towards his to seal their fate and commitment again, just as they had when they first committed to each other as a couple and then again as husband and wife. Owen kissed Cristina back lovingly. They pulled their lips apart briefly. They looked deep into one another's eyes. Owen gave Cristina a warm smile.

"I love you, Cristina Yang."

He looked down at the mess on Cristina's tummy and upper half of her pubic area and eyed the slippery jelly that was everywhere. He reached over into Cristina medical bag and took our some scissors. Cristina's eyes widened. He grabbed her panties and with one quick snip, he was able to pull them off and threw them on the floor. Cristina was about to complain loudly but Owen caught her lips in time. Their kiss was strong and hard. Their tongues slid a back and forth. Cristina's lips held on to Owen's bottom lip as he pulled away. Owen grabbed the jelly and drizzled some more on her inner thighs. He started rubbing Cristina's smooth belly with the excess jelly, caressing her up and down over her pubic bone and down her upper and inner thighs, back and forth teasing and brushing up her crease. Cristina moaned, "Mmmm." She loved the cool, smooth sensation of his hands gliding over her body.

Owen stopped.

"Everything looks great, Mrs. Hunt. So let's clean you up, shall we?" Owen stood up from the side of the bed and grabbed the towel around his waist exposing his hardened shaft. Cristina eyed it with a hunger. Owen started wiping Cristina gently with the towel. He bent over his chest hovering hers as he wiped off Cristina's tummy with the lightest touch, not to apply too much pressure on the Olive. Cristina glanced over every curve of her husband's magnificent body. From his muscular calves, up his thighs to his wonderful hot ass and large thick shaft, she watched every movement as they ebbed and flowed with his upper body wiping down her pelvis. Owen brushed the towel down her pelvis and along down her upper thighs. He finally finished wiping off the jelly he applied on her inner thighs. With a final brush of the towel, he tossed it away to the floor. His eyes looked at Cristina's bottom half and climbed over top his wife, straddling her center. Cristina could feel his heat hover over her. Owen grabbed Cristina's tank top and pulled it off her head, exposing her erect nipples. He gave each a wet and lingering kiss. Cristina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him with a fervour so intense he grew harder. It was her turn. The constant teasing made her wild and she needed to taste him. She pushed him down flat on his back, and kissed him again. She sucked his upper lip and then his bottom and trickled her tongue down his neck and chest. She tongued him down his ripped abs and gently placed him in her mouth. She moistened his shaft working her lips and tongue up and down. She loved sucking on his hard cock and tonguing his shaft and tip. She swirled around the tip driving Owen mad. Owen grabbed her by her biceps and raised her up over top of him. Cristina was ready to land on his center but he kept on raising her higher up his body until she was now over top of him. Cristina's knees were wrapped by his ears. Owen had to have his turn too. He reached his mouth over on her inner left thigh dragging his tongue until he reached her center. His hands clenched her ass pulling her closer to his mouth. Licking his way up her slit he finally made contact with her bud. He licked and sucked passionately. Cristina was coming undone when he inserted his wet muscle in and out. She was getting close. Owen could feel Cristina tightening and he slid her off, dragged her down his upper chest and placed her onto him. It was a penetration that Cristina longed for. She moved her center up and down and lunged her lips towards Owen's. He pushed back into her with his hips. Both linked themselves in unison—harder, deeper, faster. Cristina felt her body quake and Owen quickly followed.

"Mmmm. Thank you, Dr. Hunt."

* * *

><p>Note: 1Excerpt sourced by the What to Expect When You're Expecting website.


	8. Chapter 8: Quick and Dirty

**Chapter 8**

He stepped through the emergency doors with a look of purpose on his face. It was calm for his emergency room and his team had everything under control. He was pleased and looked on very proud that his ER was running smoothly. Owen received a quick nod of respect from one of the interns and he quickly asked him,

"Have you seen Dr. Yang?"

"I believe she's catching up on some sleep in On-call Room Four, sir."

"Very good, thanks."

His tall, strong physique made way upstairs to the on-call room. He was wearing a crisp brown button-up shirt, dark denim jeans and his leather jacket. He was carrying a duffle bag. Owen opened the door and saw his beautiful wife sleeping. He stared at her quietly and watched her. He knew she needed rest but he had to see her before his trip. He shut the door behind him and locked it. He took off his jacket, laid it on the chair beside the bed and took a seat beside Cristina. He continued to take in her beauty as she slept—up and down her chest and belly went with every breath. He bent down towards his wife, leaning his body into hers and moved his face and lips towards her ear.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered into Cristina's ear as he slid his lips onto hers in a sweet caress. "How are you and our olive doing?

"Mmmm," Cristina said stretching up her arms over her head. She then reached down to wrap them around her husband's neck. "It's not an olive any more. I think it's a size of an orange now."

"Well, it's always gonna be an olive for me until he or she comes out." Owen looked deeply into Cristina's eyes, smiled and moved in for a second caress.

Before he could kiss her soft lips again, she shot up like a bolt.

"What time is it?"

"I have about an hour before I have to head to the airport."

"No! You were supposed to come get me earlier, Owen," she said as she gently kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around her husband as tight as she could. "We needed a proper goodbye shag before you leave."

Owen responded, "And this morning... was not a proper goodbye shag?" Both of them looked at each other knowingly and reminisced at how wonderful their morning's lovemaking session was. "Besides I'll only be gone for a few days." Owen was headed to speak at the Maryland Trauma Training Conference.

"That's a few days too long. My hormones have taken over my body—I am horny and cannot get enough of you." Cristina said leaning in whispering into Owen's ear.

"I know," said Owen leaning back into Cristina, nudging his nose into the side of her head. She could feel his breath and her body quivered with anticipation. "I fucking love it!" He slipped his tongue in her ear and pushed her back to a horizontal position.

Owen gave Cristina a strong loving kiss, leading with his tender lips and following with his sensual tongue. It swirled and darted back and forth while Cristina's tongue caught up. Cristina brought her hands up to unbutton her husband's shirt revealing his sculpted chest. She sat up and stripped the rest of the shirt off. Their lips released for a moment, and Owen and Cristina quickly undressed. Cristina sat up on her knees to give Owen full access of her breasts. She loved it when he tongued them wildly. Her pert nipple graced the bottom of his lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. He slipped Cristina's nipple into his wet, hot mouth. The tip of his muscle enveloped the tip of her nipple and then back down to her areola. She could feel her center dampen. She reached down to his hard shaft with her hand, wrapping her fingers around it, and stroked gently into a rhythmic pace—lengthening and hardening it with every stroke. Their passion continued frantically with kisses capturing every part of each other. Cristina took Owen's cue as he lifted her and slid onto him with the greatest of ease. Both of them were experiencing a pleasure that they did not want to end. Cristina pushed on him up and down. With each bounce, she clenched him harder. And Owen pulled her hips down as he thrust into her deep and hard.

"Owen, I'm close."

"You know what to do baby." he said to her with a final kiss as he pushed her shoulders back. Cristina leaned back and he began to rub her clit matching the ferocious sexual pace. He bent forward licking and sucking whatever he could reach and pulled her back up for a deep kiss. He reached his hand into her, pulled it toward his lips and slipped her two index fingers into his mouth getting them wet. He then brought them down to her clit for her to finish herself off. He continued to thrust her deeper as he watched. She reached down to the wetness and rubbed herself in a circular motion, doubling Owen pace and putting her over the edge. She collapsed into Owen and as he filled her core.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Apologies for taking so long for this chapter. I've been super busy and a bit at a loss in what to write next. I'm torn between a session with Wyatt again or the Baby Skills Lab Phase 2. Got stuck and ended up writing about dirty sex again. Hope you like, would love to hear what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Skills Lab Phase 2

**Chapter 9**

Cristina grabbed the memo taped on her locker. It was from her Chief Resident, April Kepner.

MEMO

To All 5th Year Residents:

Effective immediately due to budget cuts we are scaling back hours and extending your off-rotation hours by one day. Please check the schedule on the bulletin board to see when you're in next.

Chief Resident Kepner

P.S Enjoy your extra time off .

"Seriously? What am I going to do for the next two days," Cristina thought to herself as she made way up her stairs. She threw her coat on the chaise and started rummaging through the pantry for some cereal. She also pulled out the home-cooked frozen dinner, Owen packed for them, to thaw. "Maybe we'll go surprise daddy, Olive," she said rubbing her tummy. "Hmm. Boring trauma training conference? Maybe not." Just as Cristina went to grab the phone to make a call to Owen, it rang.

"Hey! Whatta ya doing?" the voice said on the other line.

"Who me? Not much...not much for the next two days in fact."

"Beep, wrong answer! You're doing phase 2 of my Baby Skills Skills lab." Callie said in a familiar game-show voice. Just then, Cristina could heard the clicking of heels coming up the stairs.

"Say wot?" Cristina jaw dropped. "Uh-huh," she said shaking her head walking in the opposite direction from her ex roommate and gorgeous god daughter.

"Yes! This is phase 2, Yang. And I really need some R and R time with Arizona."

"Oh, so that's what you're calling it these days?" Cristina smirked.

"Cristina, Sofia's Godmother!" Callie shouted and gave the most powerful Bailey look she could give. "It's been a long time, a real long time, and Arizona's parents offered up their vacation house in Phoenix."

"What's the baby daddy doing?" Cristina asked. "Shouldn't he be parenting?"

"Fishing with Derek." Callie said.

Cristing looked and how cute and adorable Sofia was but stopped herself.

"What if something happens?" Cristina said unsure of her maternal abilities.

"Cristina, you're a brilliant soon-to-be cardio god. What could happen?"

"Seriously!" Cristina said looking for some more reassurance.

"Cristina. I picked you. Of all the brilliant doctors I know, I picked you...You to look after my baby if something ever happened. I have complete faith in your ability to protect and love my child. You can do this!"

"Ahh-ya-ya. ...Alright! she snapped by Callie's guilt and persistence. "Let's do this, bitch!" she said with a rejuvenated faith in her ability to be maternal.

"Kay, just a wee bit less swearing and then we're good." Callie said.

Callie had just released her finger on the speed dial button and said into the phone, "She's in!" and she gave baby Sofia to godmother Cristina. Shortly after up came Arizona with assorted baby gear... a portable play pen, diaper bag, formula bag, clothes bag and toy bag. She dropped the load at the top of the stairs and said. "Let me just go get the portable swing and then we're set."

"Holy crap!" Cristina exclaimed. "How long is she staying again?"

"Language, Yang!"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "This is the bare minimum baby gear, necessary for survival."

"Whatcha ya gonna do with all this stuff crack-baby Sofia?" Cristina said in a soft, smiling whisper to Baby Sofia.

"Yang, language!" Callie snapped. "Mark said not to call her that anymore."

"I know but she's so freakin' cute!" Cristina said smiling at her goddaughter.

"I know, right?" said Callie. "But seriously, we gotta stop."

"Okay, that is the last of it." Arizona said as she placed the portable swing next to the pile of gear.

"Okay, so she is still taking two naps a day, and I printed you a handy itinerary for you," Callie explained. "And she loves the swing... at the maximum speed...let's see... ooh, here are our numbers in Phoenix. Just stick to the itinerary and you'll be fine. Thank you Baby Sofia's god mother, we'll see you in a couple of days."

After a very cute and long, lingering goodbye, the lovely ladies went down the stairs holding each other and giggling down the stairs. Cristina was left holding the gorgeous Baby Sofia.

"Alright then, kiddo." Cristina said looking at Crack-baby Sofia. "It's just you and me."


	10. Chapter 10: Skills Lab Phase 2: Night 1

**Chapter 10**

"There you go!" Cristina said fastening the second Velcro strip on Sofia's diaper and picking up her baby god daughter off the diaper pad on the dining room table. "That's right, little lady. Your scary, fairy godmother – ain't that scary after all!"

"That's a damned fine looking diaper, right?" Sofia giggled when Cristina lifted her up over Cristina's head, twisting Sofia round twice, to check out her first official diaper change. "Okay, let's check the rest of the itinerary out. Knowing your mommy it will rock our world."

**Sofia's Schedule**

6:30-7:00: Usually wakes up, change diaper

7:00-7:30: 6oz bottle of formula, play

8:00: Playtime, tummy time (15 minutes)

8:30 - 9:00: Morning nap if seems tired (give 4 oz formula before nap)

10:30: Wakes up from nap, diaper change

11:30: Lunch – give 6 oz of formula

12:30 – 12:45: Afternoon nap - (1 and ½ hours or more)

13:00: Napping

14:00: Wake up from nap

15:00: Walk/ outdoor playtime

16:00: Play

17:00: Dinner – (give 6 oz of formula)

18:00: Bath time

18:45: Bedtime (loves to rocked to sleep and the song "_This little light of mine_"

23:00 or 24:00: Sometimes if you're lucky 02:00 – wakes up for a bottle and change (give bottle while changing diaper)

04:30: Will probably come up for bottle (6/ 8 oz formula) and will go back to sleep for another 2 hours

"Geesh, Sof. That's a lot of eating, sleeping, playing and pooping. Life's pretty sweet, huh. According to this we should be going to bed pretty soon"

Just then Cristina's laptop made a ring – ooooh, it must be your scary, fairy god father-in-law. She walked over cradling Sofia in one arm and sat down in front of the web cam.

"Cristina?" Owen said with an amazement. "Are Callie and Arizona over? Hey beautiful!" Owen's voice took a higher pitch when talking to Sofia. Cristina thought it was so cute.

"Hey that's my name." Cristina said in a cheeky tone.

"Babe, look at the girl." Owen rebutted.

Cristina shrugged. "Yah, she got me. But our baby olive is gonna be cuter!"

"Don't I know it." Owen said agreeing. "So, what's going on here? Where is the Torres-Robbins-Sloan Clan?"

"Baby-mommies off to Phoenix to get busy, baby-daddy is fishing with Derek. And this, is Baby Skills Skills Lab Phase 2!"

"Right," Owen nodded. "Cool. How's it goin?"

"Umm, check this diaper out!" Cristina said lifting baby Sofia's ass towards the web cam, twisting her back and forth. Sofia giggled once more.

Owen delighted in watching his wife's confidence and pride, and made a mental note to remember this adorable moment. Deep down he knew Cristina would absolutely thrive as a mother. Once you're in her heart she is the most giving, caring and loyal person he knows. Owen continued to listen and watch Cristina play with Sofia.

"I love you, Cristina. You're amazing."

Cristina stopped and for a moment took in what exactly was happening. She cradled Sofia so effortlessly and realized that she could actually do this. Her eyes started welling up with emotion and she looked straight into the web cam.

Owen said with his soft, warm loving tone, "you will be a wonderful mother, Cristina. I just know it."

"I love you, Owen." Cristina said kissing Sofia's head and rubbing her belly at the same time.

"So, how long is this Skills Lab anyway?"

"The baby-mommies will be back early the day after tomorrow. So I technically will only have her for a day and a half or so. I can do this."

"I know it," Owen said. "Okay we'll I'll definitely be back for the night shift. I love you and miss you both very much. See you soon. Bye-bye baby Sofia."

"I love you, Owen. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, Cristina. You'll do fine. Good Night."

Cristina closed the screen to her laptop. "That was fun hey. Talking to Owen."

Sofia started wiggling and whining a bit. She was no longer comfortable. Cristina got up to check the itinerary again and Sofia was now full on crying.

"Shhhhhhhhh," Cristina said rocking and swaying Sofia like nobody's business. The book Cristina read up on suggested the shushing and rocking was key in getting a baby to sleep. Cristina was taking a look at the itinerary again and noticed an arrow sign at the right-hand corner of the page.

**_P.S. It is CRITICAL not to let Baby Sofia to get over tired or it will take much, much longer to get her down. So start her bedtime routine about 15 minutes early._**

"Oh crap!"

"Wahhhhhh!" Sofia cried loudly.

"It's okay Sof. Don't cry. We can do this."

**Cristina continued to shhh and sway Sofia**. _"This little light of mine. I'm gonna let it shine. Hmmmmmmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm. This little light of mine. I'm gonna let her shine. Let her shine, let her shine. Let her shine."_

After twenty minutes of the same lines, Cristina had to sing something else. She started singing a whisper and swaying.

_Holiday Celebrate_

_Holiday Celebrate_

_If we took a holiday_

_Took some time to celebrate_

_Just one day out of life_

_It would be, it would be so nice_

**Sofia began to settle slightly. Cristina was overjoyed and continued swaying and singing in a whisper. Her sway couldn't help but dip into a funky groove. Soon enough Cristina was dancing up and down the Firehouse soothing Sofia to sleep.**

_Everybody spread the word_

_We're gonna have a celebration_

_All across the world_

_In every nation_

_It's time for the good times_

_Forget about the bad times, oh yeah_

_One day to come together_

_To release the pressure_

_We need a holiday_

_If we took a holiday_

_Took some time to celebrate, c'mon let's celebrate_

_Just one day out of life - one day out of life!_

_It would be, it would be so nice_

_You can turn this world around_

_And bring back all of those happy days_

_Put your troubles down_

_It's time to celebrate_

_Let love shine_

_And we will find_

_A way to come together_

_And make things better_

_We need a holiday_

**Cristina had Sofia settled and she continued to watch Sofia's eyes roll back and close to the lull of Cristina's singing.**

_If we took a holiday – Holiday!_

_Took some time to celebrate - C'mon let's celebrate_

_Just one day out of life – just one day out of life!_

_It would be, it would be so nice_

**It was totally working, Cristina thought to herself and she finally put Sofia down into the playpen while singing the rest of the song.**

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_C'mon let's celebrate_

_We have to got to get together_

_Holiday Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, _

_Celebrate _

_C'mon let's celebrate – Holiday, Just one day out of life!_

_Celebrate – It would be so nice_

_Holiday, Celebrate_

_Holiday, Celebrate_

"I'm a fucking genius," Cristina whispered to herself in the same funky lullaby.

*****Author's note**: Hope you like the way the Skills Lab Phase 2 went. I just have a hunch that Cristina would be a reluctant natural at it. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Skills Lab Phase 2: Night 2

**Chptr 11**

Cristina was awoken by baby Sofia's cry. Cristina looked at the clock. "Oh, that's my girl." Cristina said smiling. "You let your scary, fairy god mother sleep in to 6! You're so good." Cristina bent down to pick Sofia up and walked over the make-shift change table.

"Okay little lady. Let's see whatcha got for me." Cristina pealed back the diaper.

"Oh, Sof! That's mashugana girl! Eww! Eww! Eww! Ewww!" Cristina continued to say "Eww!" all the way through changing Sofia's dirty diaper. Cristina got her dressed into a baby outfit that looked familiar. It was the outfit she got Sofia. Skinny jeans and a custom-made Clash onesie. Cristina picked Sofia up and had a proud look on her face. Damn, that's too cool for School, Sof!"

"Let's get you some grub."

The day taking care of Sofia went by fast. Cristina stuck to Sofia's schedule with ease. Minor baby flare ups but manageable. Sofia and her even managed to dance it out for a little bit during playtime and took a walk. It was late afternoon now and to Cristina's surprised she heard out a call,

"Cristina?"

"Owen, you're back?"

"Yeah, I took the early flight in. I had to see my girl," he said wrapping his arm around Cristina and Sofia. He placed his other hand on his wife's raised belly. Cristina moved her lips up to receive his deep welcoming kiss. "How's it going?"

Cristina sighed and smiled. "Great! It's been, she paused to look down and Sofia, great! My, god daughter is a magnificent little baby. She fussed a bit last night but nothing me and Madonna couldn't handle."

"That's wonderful, Cristina! I'm not gonna say it." Cristina rolled her eyes and Owen continued, "Oh wait, but I am, I told you so. I told you, you'd be a great mother."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cristina exclaimed. "I'm not one yet. Just a god mother at the moment," Cristina smiled at her husband.

"Whatever. You're going to be great!|" So what are we doing, here?" Owen asked curiously.

"Well we're going to get her some supper in her, bathe her and then put her down. She comes up again at about midnight for another bottle."

Owen listened to his wife in amazement. Cristina was really taking this on and doing great.

"Owen can you get a bottle prepped for us why I go change her? No microwave. Do it the old fashion way so the nutrients stay intact."

"Got it, scary, fairy godmother."

"Very funny." Cristina winked at her husband.

"Okay baby, Sofia," Cristina's voice got really high all of a sudden and flipped into a melody Owen was not familiar with. Well at least not coming from Cristina – the hardcore, cardio god. "We're gonna change the diaper, gonna change the diaper."

Owen looked back and watched his wife doing a conga to the make-shift change table. He was awestruck. He simply could not get over his wife's actions. Her whole demeanour shifted when she held Sofia—the tone of her voice, the warmth on her face.

Owen grabbed the bottle out of the hot water from the pot and tested the formula on his wrist.

"One warm bottle at your service!" Owen said offering the bottle.

"Nope, it's your turn." Cristina said.

Cristina handed Sofia to Owen. He cradled her in his strong arm. He took a seat on the bed and lifted the bottle to Sofia. She started suckling on the bottle.

"Cristina! I'm feeding her," Owen said in amazement.

"I know. That's what we do," Cristina winked at her husband and cuddled up to him on the bed. "Can you believe we're going to have one of our very own in a few months?"

"We're going to be just fine." Owen said.

"I know." Cristina chirped back and rested her head on Owen's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Cristina came out of the shower wearing a robe and towelled off her hair. "I forgot to mention, don't strip Sof down just yet, you'll want to let her poop before..."<p>

"Ugggh!" Owen screamed.

Cristina continued, "...before you put her in the tub."

Cristina let out a burst of laughter. Owen was holding a naked Sofia who was content as could be as she just relieved herself over the tub just prior to getting in. Owen couldn't help laugh at the mess she created too.

"Okay, give her to me. You dump that out and sterilize it the crap out of that... (literally). (Owen smiled), and prep a tub for baby Sofia here. I'll get her cleaned up again."

* * *

><p>"There we go, girl. All clean." Owen finished wrapping her up in a towel and walked over the pea pod to the bedroom."<p>

"Check these out babe!"

"Those are fantastic!"

Cristina held up a pair of mini scrubs for Sofia.

"Sofia and I went for a walk and I picked these up. Great right?"

Cristina and Owen worked together dressing Sofia into her new surgical scrubs.

"Okay, it's my turn now. Give her to me." Cristina said. "I'm the freakin' Sofia whisperer."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked. "I kind of wanted to rock her to sleep."

"Umm, sorry hun." Cristina continued. "We sorted got a thing going. Trust me. I will swaddle her and well... you can watch."

Cristina finished the folding of her blanket. She popped in a disc.

Owen couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He saw his wife groove along to Madonna before but never with a baby. Soon enough Cristina had a sleeping baby in her hands. She placed Sofia in her play pen by the bed.

"Okay." Cristina whispered. "She probably come up around midnight for a bottle."

Cristina jumped into the bed to sit with Owen and nudged him.

"Ta-da!" Cristina whispered.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and flipped her onto her back. Cristina let out a joyful laugh. She quickly popped her hands over her mouth not to wake up the baby.

"You're amazing!" Owen said. "I knew in my heart you would be a wonderful mother. And now... and now, you do too." Owen gazed into Cristina's knowing eyes. They were welling up with tears of joy and relief. Owen wiped the tear that danced down his wife's face.


	12. Chapter 12: Bliss

**Chptr 12**

Cristina stared back lovingly into her husband's eyes and received his endearing and tender kiss. Owen's kiss deepened as Cristina's lips parted. He stopped abruptly to Cristina's surprise. He rolled off of her as a matter of factly and quietly rolled Sofia out to the next room. Cristina watched with delight.

Owen returned and Cristina smiled at him. He looked at her and noticed a new sense of beauty that she radiated. It was more than being pregnant. It was a sense of self assuredness that exuded from every pore. Owen didn't think his wife could be more beautiful but she was. She was carrying their child and she finally believed enough in herself to accept it. Owen said to his wife,

"You're beautiful."

Cristina smiled and responded back, "And horny! She paused, "And you're hot."

Owen approached the foot of the bed and crawled on top of it. He inched his way towards Cristina's open legs and began caressing them. He raised one leg to his shoulder and kissed the inside of her foot. He slid his hand up the inside of Cristina's leg and followed the curve up to her centre and pressed the heel of his hand down in a circular motion. Cristina moaned in delight. Owen continued caressing Cristina's legs and his hands gripped the top of Cristina's waistband and they slid off her pj bottoms. Beneath them revealed a pair of hi-cut black lace panties—Owen's favourite. Cristina couldn't help but open up her top to reveal the matching bra. The demi-cup lace bra was sheer and left nothing to the imagination. Owen eyed the curve of her breasts and nipples. He loved the fullness of Cristina's breasts now and so did she. Cristina began to massage her own breasts and stared deeply into Owen's eyes. He loved when she touched herself. Owen pulled her hips closer to him. Cristina opened the front clasp of her bra and began to play and rub her nipples driving Owen even more wild and hard. Owen put his hands on Cristina's hands. He pushed his lips down on Cristina's mouth and she responded ferociously. Their tongues slid back and forth. Cristina released Owen's mouth and he quickly moved his lips down her chest. He slid his tongue along Cristina's erect nipple—gently kissing and flicking it with his tongue. Cristina's centre only got more hot and wet with Owen's actions. She laid back with a pure pleasure taking over her body. Owen moved his way down and began to tongue Cristina's wet core. He missed her juices. Cristina missed him too. His tongue was just one of many muscles Cristina loved. "Ahh." Cristina let out a shout as Owen inserted his tongue. His fingers followed and slid to her clit. Her wetness made her clit so smooth. Owen quickened his motions and Cristina was about to lose herself. At this point Cristina changed positions and slid him into her. Kneeling on top of her lover, she rocked her hips with a pleasuring pace. Owen held onto her hips digging in her deeper and faster with every thrust. He brought his fingers back to her sweet spot. Cristina continued and placed her hand onto Owen's. She reached for his mouth. They kissed with such fervour until both climaxed.

"Ohhh my god...*panting*... That was amazing. You're amazing. I love you." Cristina shouted.

Just then Sofia gave out a cry.

Cristina and Owen looked at each other and smiled. They chuckled together, knowing that one day this is what IT would be like. Owen rolled over and said,

"I'll get her, hun."

Owen quickly put some pants on and quickly began soothing Sofia.

Cristina watched with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this has taking me so long to complete. I am thinking I will be wrapping this story up very soon. It was a fun experiment and likely to spark more fanfic stories. As always, I would love to hear what you think about the chapter or the story. Thanks for stopping by.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: First Date

**Chptr 13:**

**Hi all. Here's a little something that I've been wanting to see on the show but it never did happen. I was going to start a new fanfic as a stand-alone piece but thought it could work with this story. Sorry for the big delay. Life gets in the way sometimes. As always reviews are welcome. Thank you.**

"Maybe we should call and see how she is doing." Cristina said with a look of worry.

"No chance!" Her husband said chuckling. "She's fine. She's with my mom, happy as can be."

"But... Olivia will wake up and wonder where we are?"

"We'll head over first thing in the morning to pick her up. I promise. She's fine."

_Owen was right Cristina thought to herself. Olivia was just over a year. She needed to relax. Her parents deserved a night out. Cristina never would have imagined that she'd be married with a daughter during her fellowship. But she was and she really couldn't be happier. She looked at her husband and thought how much she loved this man. The man who loves her for her. She thought about her Olivia too. Olivia is absolutely stunning—a wonderful mixture of her parents with the fairest of skin, accented with her mother's dark eyes. When she was born she had a head of dark brown, fine hair. And to her mother's surprise, baby Olivia had a streak of reddish blonde hair at the back right of her scalp. Olivia had a birthmark that sprouted a hint of her dad's colouring in her hair. It was the cutest thing she ever saw. Cristina really couldn't believe how far she has come since she met Owen on the fateful icy night. With all that they went through – the PSTD, Beth, Teddy, the shooting and Olivia, she really couldn't believe it. Sometimes she thinks what if she chose to go through with it and what would that have been like. What would Owen and her look like without Olivia. But with Olivia now, she has learned a love she never could have fathomed. The pregnancy and the months leading up to "Olive's" birth had been some of the happiest moments Cristina and Owen have experienced. She looked up at her husband and smiled and nodded._

"Hon, our beautiful Olivia will be fine. Besides we deserve a night out. Tonight's kind of special."

"What are you talking about?" Cristina said laughing, curiously.

"Where did we just have dinner?"

"Antonio's."

"Yes, Antonio's... and... well, tonight is our anniversary. Sort of, kind of," Owen continued a little sheepishly. "Four years ago, tonight, would have been our first date... if I didn't go freaky on you."

"Yeah, right. That is if you didn't go freaky a.k.a. get drunk and show up late for our date."

"Well I planned a whole evening, a real date. And tonight were doing it... exactly how I planned it, four years ago."

"Wait, does that mean you'll end up naked in my bed?"

"Damn right, only this time I won't be passed out. This time, we would have had a wonderful dinner at Antonio's, much like the one we just had. AND... we would have driven up to the Westpoint Lighthouse and watched the Northern Lights," Owen said as he pulled up into a clearing about a kilometre away from the Lighthouse."

It was a clear, crisp night. The sky was beautiful. Stars were out and the Northern Lights danced across the sky. Owen shook out some blankets in the back of his truck and gave a hand to Cristina and pulled her up. She landed straight into his loving arms and he welcomed her with his warm smile and a tender kiss.

"I love you, Cristina Yang. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"Owen, I love you." Cristina felt an overwhelming wave of emotion. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. We have a daughter." A tear started rolling down Cristina's cheek.

"We have a daughter." Owen repeated, wiping the tear away and kissing the spot. "So why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll grab us some drinks."

Owen pulled out a thermos. It was a special blend of their favourite coffee and mix of some delicious liqueurs.

"Mmmm. Yum, Major Hunt."

Owen snuggled up next to his wife under the blankets and put his arm around his wife. Both sipped their coffee quietly, staring at the beautiful sky. Cristina started laughing nearly spitting her coffee out her nose.

"What is so funny?" Owen asked chuckling along with his wife's infectious laugh.

"What I would have given to see Callie's face that morning when you slipped out of my bed, buck naked." Cristina continued laughing.

"It was brilliant! But I was mortified, too. I'm glad we can laugh about it now. I hope this makes up for it."

"It's a start." Cristina said teasingly at her husband while reaching up for a deep kisses. As she pulled away she said, "I remember watching you sleep that morning – you were so peaceful. I just remember thinking how much you saw over there and I just wanted to help you. I realized then that I was falling in love with you. And it didn't help me much that you kissed like a motherfucker - god you make my knees weak."

Just then Owen took her lips with his and inserted his tongue into her mouth. They continued kissing each other so deeply and passionately. Cristina pulled away.

"Fuck, you still do. You'll always have a hold on me as long as you continue to kiss me like that."

"Don't worry, Cristina. I intend to for the rest of my life."

Owen grabbed Cristina's mug and tossed both of their mugs on the grass.

Cristina laughed with surprise. Owen pulled Cristina close to him and continued caressing her. Their hot make out session under the stars happened exactly how Owen intended it to be four years ago. They pulled up to the firehouse and headed up their stairs arm in arm. Cristina stopped her husband, leaned over and whispered softly into her husband's ear.

"Thank you for a great first date, but you're missing one last step." She finished with a warm kiss on his lobe.

"There is no way I would forget that Cristina Yang." Owen said pulling her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to their bedroom. "This time being naked in your bed will have a whole different outcome."


End file.
